


Crystal Island (Drabble)

by Flowerstar



Category: Croc (Video Games)
Genre: Final world spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerstar/pseuds/Flowerstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and this is my first drabble. After gathering all of the puzzle pieces and assembling them together, Croc discovered a new island to explore. Upon arrival, everything isn’t what it seems and he realised his adventure is far from over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Island (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> After a two-month hiatus due to life keep constantly being in the way and a gargantuan case of writer’s block, I decided to write the drabble in light of the upcoming Croc: Legend of the Gobbos interview which will be featured in the forthcoming issue of the Retro Gamer magazine and the picture Simon Keating created that he posted on his Facebook page. I don’t know about you but I can hardly wait until the latest issue is finally released and buy it next month! The hype is totally real! I’m getting all tickled pink just thinking about the interview and the magazine! According to Retro Gamer, the Croc feature will be in issue 154 and it will come out on the Thursday 21st April. I reckon Simon Keating is the original creator or one of the creators of this nostalgic, timeless game. Furthermore, I wanted to try out something new since I never tried writing a drabble before in my life. This drabble is based on the comment I left on this music track on YouTube and it’s inspired from said music track. I’m conveying all of my feelings and vibes into story format. Sure, this music track is creepy but I’ve heard worse like for instance, “Ripple Star Catacombs”, from the Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards original soundtrack. If you’re wondering why Beany the Bird is speaking, it’s because she had a speaking role in the story of Croc: Legend of the Gobbos as presented in the instruction booklet. Back in my day, it’s one of the best collect-a-thon games I’ve played during my childhood in the 90’s and it still is nowadays, in my opinion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this drabble as much I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to read and review. If you love it so much, you can add it to your bookmarks if you want to. By the way, let me know if you have spotted any spelling and grammar mistakes and I’ll try to correct them when I have some spare time. I wish I could extend the word count of this fanfiction but this is a drabble and I’m certain they usually have less than a thousand words. Due to the music track of Crystal Island, this made me write something that’s utterly out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> I must warn you, there is spoilers (if you haven’t reached the secret final world) so read this drabble at your risk.

Crystal Island 

Lush green grass decorated with a few trees and a couple of woolly sheep grazing on it without a care in the world with gigantic pillars of crystals sticking out from behind the brown ground, a chilly, frigid land (one might call it a snowy wasteland) filled to the brim with icy-cold water that will freeze anyone to the core, a treacherous desert with prickly cactuses scattered all over the desert dunes and a sea of sand as far as the eye can see, towering, grey castles which resemble the castles from Castle Island (or Baron Dante’s Island) and last but not least, a tall lair with a colossal cross-shaped hole at the middle. These are the descriptions to describe the mysterious and mystical but foreboding Crystal Island.

Every location will put Croc’s skills and platforming abilities to the test, each area harder than the last. Thanks to the eight golden puzzle pieces, the island is magically sealed away and locked behind closed doors. It is completely shrouded in mystery for a long period of time… until now.  

And yet here Croc and Beany the Bird are, after what seems like an eternity of rescuing every member of his ridiculously massive, adoptive family, collecting all of the puzzle pieces and exploring all of the secret areas. It’s an uncharted territory the likes they have ever known and it is unknown to Gobbokind. Each of the four realms represent the previous four islands Croc and his constant companion, Beany the Bird, travelled to earlier and they each have names which are: Level 5-1: And So The Adventure Returns, Level 5-2: Diet Brrrrr, Level 5-3: Trial On The Nile, Level 5-4: Crox Interactive and Level 5-B: Secret Sentinel.    

Upon first setting foot on this island, it is like as if something is amiss and it felt like someone is lurking in the shadows; just waiting to strike when he and Beany the Bird least expect it. To make matters worse, he had unfinished business to take care of. Therefore, his nerves got the best of him and he is in no condition to marvel at the scenery around him.  

Croc couldn’t help himself but feel like someone or _something_ is watching his every move and he felt all eyes fell on him. He shuddered involuntary at the thought of suddenly being dragged away from his feathery, faithful friend and off into a secluded area to be murdered against his will. Of course, he’d expect Baron Dante and his devilish Dantini underlings to attempt to do him in. If the Baron is still alive, that is. While the little yellow bird clutched on to him with her razor-sharp talons and rapidly flapping her wings when they are floating in the air, he cautiously darted his sapphire eyes left and right in a nerve-racking manner.

Currently, he doesn’t know which feeling he is experiencing. He doesn’t know whether he is feeling goosebumps tingling across his rough, scaly skin, chills crawling up his spine or butterflies flying in his stomach. Either one of these sensations are uninviting which didn’t help matters much.

The current scenery before them is in contrast to the ominous aura of the whole island, in terms of the colours and how vibrant the locations are. This kind of unpromising atmosphere sets the scene of this foreign place. Not only that, but this didn’t bode well for the protagonists. 

 _Where the heck are we? I don’t like the vibe I’m getting. This island is giving me the creeps._ He thought to himself. 

Despite Croc’s lack of communication, Beany the Bird shared the same feeling with the little, orphaned crocodile and she understood how he feels judging by his current expression on his green-coloured, scaly, reptilian face. In fact, she can feel it in her bones.  

Summoning the remaining courage she had within her, she enlightened the crocodile with her words and wisdom and she reminded him of their goals. Whether they like it or not, there is still much work to be done. “I don’t like the vibe as much as you do, Croc, but we must venture on. We must finish what we started.” She then explained one of the objectives to him in an instructive way. “But you know the drill: I’ll drop you off at an area and I’ll leave you to explore it. When you reach the end of it, you simply tail-whip the gong in order for me to summon me so I can whisk you to the next location.”

Croc slowly, but surely, nodded, remembering the main task at hand which is to traverse and navigate through the locations that make up the isle all the while overcoming various and countless obstacles and engaging in battles with the demon-like Dantinis and the monstrous henchmen Baron Dante or the secret sentinel dispatched.

“Are you ready?”

The small, backpack-wearing crocodile gulped fearfully before he nervously nodded in response to his yellow, feathered-brained comrade’s question. It is like as if there is a huge lump in his throat that is difficult to swallow whilst he held on a breath he didn’t realise he is holding. He agreed to his resolve and they entered into the great beyond, unbeknownst to what lies ahead of them.   

Meanwhile, a sinister, but strange, figure is overlooking the whole island in its entirety on the top of its lair. It is known as the secret sentinel and because of its physical appearance, it is simply a crystallised, immortal spirit of Baron Dante. Behind it is an enormous, gaping cross-shaped hole at the centre of the peak of the aforementioned lair. Due to its similar body structure, one could mistake it as the Baron himself. It chuckled darkly and evilly to itself before disappearing into the shadows. No one knows who or what it is or where it come from but it will be revealed to Croc in due time. 


End file.
